


Existentialism 存在主義

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 過去幾年太過忙碌的工作讓Erik生了一場重病，他被迫待在醫院裡休養。在那裡，他認識了一個樂觀的癌症病人，Charles。





	Existentialism 存在主義

**01**

 

「你應該出去走走，一直把自己關在這裡很不健康。」

 

Erik在心中嘆了口氣，將視線從窗外的天空轉回病房。

 

站在門口的Emma穿著與這個場景該死地契合的白色套裝，意氣風發得像個女王。

 

「我剛開完刀。」他提醒對方。

 

Emma翻了一個白眼，「那是兩天以前。你的醫生告訴我如果你願意，你已經可以下床走動了。」

 

Erik讓自己往後陷進枕頭中，太薄的枕頭讓他直接撞上了床架，冰冷的金屬喀得他背脊生疼。

 

「我要告他。」他閉著眼睛說，「為了醫生病人保密協議或是其它那之類的東西。」

 

「很好，至少那會讓你離開那張床。」

 

高跟鞋的聲音由遠而近，Erik直到感覺到床沿的凹陷才睜開眼睛。Emma坐在床沿，臉上溫和的表情跟當年那一個在課桌下用高跟鞋踢他小腿讓他趕緊把安眠藥傳過去的人沒有半點相似。

 

「出去走走，Erik，曬曬太陽、交幾個朋友，或做隨便什麼人們在差點死了之後會做的事。」

 

「我有朋友。」Erik告訴她。

 

「你平均九個月搬一次家，一周裡有一半的時間都不在。」Emma一針見血地說，「我們都知道那不是真的，像我們這樣的人沒有真正的朋友。」

 

如果不是因為太大的動作會扯到傷口，Erik可能會直接把Emma趕出去，他都不曉得自己為什麼要通知Emma他在醫院裡。

 

下一刻，他落入一個輕柔的擁抱。

 

「好好休息，Erik，然後好起來。我得走了，我有班飛機要趕。」

 

直到四十八小時以前，這都還是他生活的一部份，所以Erik只是讓Emma鬆開那個擁抱，「替我踢那些俄國佬的屁股。」

 

Emma站起身，優雅地挽了挽自己垂在肩上的金髮，「你知道我會的。」

 

說完她就離開了，Erik側耳傾聽著那逐漸遠去的腳步聲，直到完全聽不見才收回視線。

 

房間中很安靜，他能夠聽見房門外人們來來去去的聲音，但隔著門板，整個世界感覺起來就只剩下了自己。他垂下眼，看著地板上因為折射的陽光而形成的不規則的光影，想不起來上一次有這種感覺是什麼時候。

 

因為工作，他回到家的時候通常都九點甚至十點了，而就算到家也不代表他的一天就真正結束。他的信箱裡總是有無數封標註為急件的信件等著他處理，甚至他也知道就算他人現在正在醫院裡，他不到四十八個小時以前差點死了的事實都不會影響到那些持續湧進的信件。

 

他可以在病床上處理那些事——有一些他必須親自處理，但大多數的他都可以在這裡就處理完那些事，他的電腦就放在床邊的椅子上——但是他不想。

 

他抬起頭，最後看了一次房間，起身下床，決定去曬曬太陽、交幾個朋友，或做隨便什麼人們在差點死了之後會做的事。

 

 

 

**02**

 

Erik小心翼翼地沿著走廊上的扶手前進，他才走了短短幾百公尺，已經累得滿頭大汗。在這之前他從來沒有意識到自己竟變得如此虛弱，他的身體一直都挺好，就連許多人都吃不消的時差也對他影響不大，但現在他卻連走廊底端的電梯都走不到。

 

他在一個交叉口停下腳步，原來只有不到幾分鐘路程的電梯看起來異常遙遠。Erik撐著扶手，大口大口地喘氣，懷疑自己做了一個愚蠢的決定。

 

「小心！」一個聲音誇張地大喊。Erik抬起頭，剛好看見一個坐在輪椅上的人朝他的方向衝來，沿途還差點撞倒一名家屬以及兩名醫護人員。

 

那三個人都是行動自如的人，能夠迅速地閃開，但剛開完刀的Erik就沒這麼好運了。他在最後一刻及時藉著扶手用反作用力推開自己，他重重地摔在醫院冰冷的地板上，手術後被包紮起的位置傳來的劇痛彰顯著他毫無疑問地扯到了傷口。

 

Erik痛得眼中全是淚水，他在一陣混亂中聽見金屬的碰撞聲。他抬起頭，看見對方的輪椅停在他剛剛站著的地方。

 

 _天啊。_ 他想，不知道自己是幸運還是不幸。

 

「噢，我非常、非常地抱歉。」一個男人的聲音說，Erik眨眨眼，透過朦朧的視線勉強看見一張模糊的臉對著自己，從說話的動作看來就是在對自己說話的人，「你還好嗎？」

 

「我不知道。」Erik痛苦地回答，這才發現自己的手按壓在剛開完刀的地方。

 

「Sean，幫我叫Moira！」那個男人朝剛剛幸運地躲開的其中一名醫生喊道，「告訴她是911。」

 

臉上有著雀斑的年輕醫生點點頭，匆忙地從口袋中拿出手機。

 

「別動。」男人側下身體，憂心忡忡地告訴Erik，「她很快就會到了，你起來之前先給她檢查一下會比較安全。」

 

扯到的傷口很痛，事實上，在剛剛的撞擊之後，他基本上是全身上下都在痛，所以Erik沒有異議地待在地上，等著醫生過來。

 

沒多久，一名女醫生匆匆忙忙地跑過來，是Erik的主治醫生MacTaggert醫生。

 

「這最好很重要—」她朝Sean怒吼，卻在吼到一半時因為瞥到他們而硬生生地停住，「噢我的天啊，Charles，他怎麼了？」她朝他們跑來，迅速地低下身替他檢查。

 

「我聽了妳的意見決定出來走走。」雖然不知道為什麼MacTaggert醫生問的對象不是自己，Erik仍是開口解釋。他在MacTaggert醫生掀開他的衣服下襬檢查他的傷口時反射性地屏住呼吸，雙手不自覺地揪緊男人撐著自己的手臂。

 

「然後我有點兒在走廊上打滑了。」男人——Charles補充。

 

Erik吐出那口氣，對MacTaggert醫生扯了扯嘴角，「一個糟糕的選擇，顯而易見。」

 

 

 

**03**

 

「我真的非常、非常地抱歉。」Charles在Erik的病床邊真誠地道歉，「我只是想測試一下輪椅的速度，我沒有想到它會失去控制。」

 

「沒關係。」他陷在床中，疲倦地告訴對方，「你不可能知道他們早上剛剛幫地板打過蠟。」

 

「我會幫你負擔多出來的醫藥費。」Charles立刻道。

 

在這個醫療費用堪稱瘋狂的國家，Erik不太確定Charles是負責還是愚蠢，但根據對方先前的行為看來應該是後者。

 

「不必擔心那個，我有醫療保險。」

 

他這樣說完全是因為這樣更省事，他也不需要花時間跟他的秘書交代事情的經過，但下一刻Charles很明顯地委靡下去。

 

他的手壓在自己光滑的頭頂，看起來非常失望。

 

那個畫面其實有一點兒好笑，Charles看上去大概比他年輕上幾歲，但畢竟是個成年男人，商學院出身的Erik大學之後就沒再見過有人會這麼明顯地表達出自己的情緒。

 

如果不是因為扯裂的傷口仍在隱隱作痛，他大概會因為這件事情的娛樂性而笑出來。

 

「至少讓我做一些什麼補償。」Charles很快振作起來，「你需要什麼？攙扶你去廁所？推你去中庭散步？幫你找一台電視？書？或是象棋？」

 

Erik沒有指出前面兩件事坐在輪椅上的Charles根本辦不到，但對方的最後一個提議確實引起了他的興趣，「你下象棋？」

 

Charles的臉立刻亮了起來，「噢，我的朋友，你毫無概念。」

 

 

 

**04**

 

Erik低頭看著眼前的棋盤，棋盤上白子與黑子看似勢均力敵，但是他看得出來黑子在過兩步就會被將軍。

 

而沒有什麼是他可以做的。

 

他深深地吐出一口氣，抬頭看向坐在他對面的Charles。

 

「我認輸。」

 

Charles詫異地看著他，「你看起來不像是會認輸的人。」

 

Erik低下頭，開始整理起棋盤，「那我看起來像是什麼樣的人？」

 

「像是你會奮戰到最後。」Charles不假思索地說。

 

他的語氣聽起來很真誠，所以就讓那句話顯得格外諷刺。Erik抬起頭，不知名的怒氣就這樣掌控了他。

 

「是嗎？」他冷冷地問，「顯然我是會認輸的，因為有時候事情就是這麼狗屎，你剛從日內瓦回來，在談判桌上將他們的銀行家逼得幾乎要賣他們嘴裡的金牙，你以為所有的一切都在掌控之中，然後突然間—」

 

剎那間，所有他以為已經過去的回憶就都回來了。倒向地面時的失重感、身邊的人跑向他時鞋子在地面上撞擊出的悶響、黑暗中刺眼的紅光與尖銳的鳴笛—

 

「Erik。」

 

Erik猛地回過神，Charles溫和地看著他，Erik真恨他這麼溫和地看著自己。

 

「你怎麼習慣這一切的？」他問。

 

Charles的表情有一瞬間的鬆動，但又很快恢復。「你永遠都不會習慣。」

 

Erik垂下眼，「是啊。」他疲倦地承認，「你永遠都不會習慣。」

 

 

 

**05**

 

「——有機會你一定要見見他，可愛的小傢伙。」Charles拍了一下手掌，轉過頭對Erik露出一個微笑，「你應該看看Alex趁著休息時間站在新生兒室外看Scott的樣子，像那樣的事情能點亮你的一天。」

 

「教授。」Summer醫生喊道，年輕的臉上有著窘迫。

 

「好吧，好吧。」Charles舉起雙手，做出投降的姿態，「Erik，我們不應該繼續耽誤Alex了。」

 

Erik對此不置可否，所以他只是漫不經心地應了一聲。他一向對於只會哭鬧與尖叫的生物沒有什麼好感，況且根據他這幾天對Charles的觀察來看，Charles熱愛所有的一切，他對Charles口中好的事物抱持觀望態度。

 

所以他只是在Summers醫生離開後繼續推著Charles的輪椅朝中庭的花園前進，一邊思考後者究竟在這裡待了多久。他不太確定Charles在這裡待多久了，但根據幾分鐘前他們在大廳遇到Summers醫生時他所聽到的交談，Charles顯然在這裡待上了很長一段時間。

 

Summers醫生有一位至少一歲的弟弟，那代表Charles在這裡至少待了一年。

 

Charles對這間醫院的熟悉程度已經不能用了解來形容，他熟知這裡的所有一切，從哪一台販賣機煮出的咖啡最好喝到哪一條走廊的地板壞了都知道。

 

他甚至可以從MacTaggert醫生朝他們走過來的步伐判斷對方正準備要做什麼，但當然，那也很有可能是因為他害Erik不得不再醫院裡多待幾天，所以MacTaggert醫生看到他時總是怒氣沖沖的。

 

Erik垂眸，看著坐在輪椅中的Charles。沒有人會喜歡醫院，他好奇Charles怎麼能在這一切之後依然這樣樂觀。

 

「我們到了。」Charles輕快地道。

 

Erik環顧四周，他們此時在一片草坪的外圍。今天的天氣有些陰，加上樹蔭的遮擋這裡實在稱不上是Charles在他們出來前跟他保證的完美地點。

 

「你確定？」他確認。

 

Charles微笑起來，「有些信念，我的朋友。」

 

他的眼睛因為那個微笑而彎成好看的弧度，鼻頭也因此皺了起來。他的鼻尖上有幾顆除非近看否則不會注意到的雀斑，Erik知道Charles自己不喜歡那些雀斑，但是它們此時讓Charles看起來很可愛。

 

很可愛的Charles在輪椅中對他張開手臂，理智上Erik知道那是因為Charles沒辦法自己離開輪椅，但他的心臟仍然重重地跳了一下。

 

他彎下身，將Charles擁進懷中。後者身上的病人服和Erik自己身上的那一件一樣有醫院的味道，但Erik可以聞到Charles鍾愛的伯爵茶的味道。

 

這是一個這樣特別的人，聰明、樂觀，就好像Erik一直在尋找的那樣，就好像Erik一直在尋找的那個人就是Charles。

 

他將Charles在草坪上放下，然後自己也跟著在Charles身邊坐下。

 

 

 

**06**

 

「我們以前會在課堂上傳安眠藥，因為上課的壓力太大了，班上幾乎沒有人不失眠。」

 

他們坐在醫院中庭的草地，Erik一邊折磨著手中的草梗，一邊告訴Charles。

 

那一天的爆發之後，跟Charles說出心中真正的想法變得很容易。Erik說不準，他從不是能夠輕易與人建立起連結的人，但Charles就好像會讀心一樣，總是可以知道他真正想說什麼，儘管他事實上說的是看起來毫不相關的事。

 

「我們以前在哈佛也會做像這樣的事。」Charles見怪不怪地道，語調一轉，「我曾經擔心過我的智商不足以應付學業。」

 

Erik扔開手中被打了結的草梗，在草地上躺下。「我以為你是跳級生？」

 

「我是。」Charles坦承，「但這正是問題的所在，人們對你抱持著期待，他們相信你是最好的，你只能是最好的。」

 

Erik枕在自己的手臂上，看著眼前的藍天，「但是你做得很好。」

 

Charles在他身邊躺下，「但是我做得很好。」他重複，學著Erik用手枕著自己，「你喜歡你的生活嗎？在世界各地飛來飛去，參加各種談判與宴會—」

 

Erik沒有立刻回答，而是靜下來思考了一下。

 

他在這以前沒有真正想過這件事，一切都發生得太快了，他到現在都還可以聽到自己被推上救護車時那刺耳的鳴笛。他靜下來，身下有些乾枯的草地隔著病人服單薄的布料扎著他的背部，有些不太舒服。

 

「你知道嗎，我想我喜歡。」他不太確定地說，側過頭看向Charles。

 

Charles大概是感覺到他的視線，也看向他，「那為什麼這麼遲疑？」

 

「這是一個很棒的工作，它帶來的挑戰性很大，全無休息時間可言，但同時帶來的滿足感也很大。」Erik再次遲疑起來，「只是，我住院以後，我的一個朋友告訴我，我平均九個月搬一次家，而即使我定居在一座城市，我大部分的時候也都不在，那讓我開始思考…..」

 

「思考什麼？」Charles安靜地問。

 

「思考這一切的意義在哪裡。我住最好的旅館、吃最高級的餐廳，但是我回到旅館的時候總是已經很晚了，我不真的花時間在旅館裡。如果根本不待在那裡，那為什麼要住最好的旅館？甚至是那些餐廳，它們用最好的食材，但大多數的時候我在那裡根本不是為了食物，而是為了工作，我只是在想生活不應該只是這樣，工作不應該是全部。」

 

「你聽過存在主義嗎？」Charles問。

 

Erik搖頭，「不，但我想我大概能從名字猜出那是什麼。」

 

Charles微笑起來，「一個簡單易懂的名字，對吧？」

 

那逗樂了Erik，他笑起來，感覺起來他已經很久沒有笑過了，但是在Charles身邊，一切總是變得容易。

 

「所以，你要跟我解釋那是什麼嗎？」

 

「根據Søren Kierkegaard所說，你現在體驗到的，叫做 _angst_ 。」

 

「憂慮？」Erik反問。

 

驚喜像光芒一樣點亮了Charles的臉，「你會說丹麥語？」

 

「事實上，是德語。」Erik不知道為什麼感到不好意思起來，會說德語的人到處都是，「我在德國出生。」

 

「那解釋了不少事情。」Charles愉快地說，Erik想問Charles那解釋了什麼，但Charles繼續道：「Kierkegaard解釋了生命的焦慮與不確定性。我們永遠都不會曉得自己的選擇會帶來什麼樣的後果，那有可能是好的、也有可能是壞的，重要的是，當我們在做出選擇時，我們衷於自己，然後做出那個選擇。」

 

「像是信仰之躍？」Erik確認。

 

Charles大笑起來，「現在我開始懷疑你有看過他的書，那正是他用的詞。」

 

Erik微笑起來，「這是為什麼我如此擅長我的工作，人們總是相信我知道一切。」

 

Charles將手按上他的上臂，Erik真愛他手掌傳來的溫度與震動，「我從沒懷疑這一點。」

 

 

 

**07**

 

一開始Erik本來只是想去找Charles，告知他自己只要再觀察一天就可以出院的事，但是他卻在快到Charles的病房時看到MacTagget醫生怒氣沖沖地從Charles的病房離開。

 

病房的門半掩著，透過縫隙，他可以看見Charles坐在病床上，低著頭不知道在想什麼。

 

不，他想，他確實是知道的。直到Charles跟他談到信仰之躍的那一個下午，他都還能在鏡子中看見有相同表情的自己。那是不確定的表情，那種不知道自己是不是做對了選擇，站在生命十字路口的徬徨。

 

他輕輕地敲門，房中的人震動了一下，看向門的方向。

 

「Erik。」Charles強打起精神，對他露出一個微笑。

 

Erik走進病房，在床沿坐下，而非像平常一樣坐在床邊的椅子，「我應該要擔心嗎？」

 

Charles嗆笑，「不，我的朋友，不需要。」他總算真正地看向Erik，臉上的表情也變得有生氣了些，「我在想換一份工作的事，她不太能接受我有這種想法。」

 

「為什麼？」Erik問，考慮到他們都不是剛離開校門的孩子，這算是一個頗大的改變。

 

「為什麼？」Charles重複，右手隔著棉被撫上自己的腿根，「我不知道，我只是想要一些……改變。」

 

Erik的心臟猛地收緊，但這卻與Charles落寞的表情無關。他一直沒有問Charles為什麼在這裡，一開始是因為這是一個很私人的問題，問這樣的問題並不合適，後來是因為——

 

他看著Charles，猛地意識到他並不是沒有機會，而是因為他……不敢。

 

不是因為Charles坐在輪椅上。Charles很熟悉這間醫院，他昨天還在跟Erik說Summers醫生的弟弟剛出生時Summers醫生站在新生兒室外的樣子，而那已經是一年前的事了，那不是只是知道哪台販賣機的咖啡比較好喝這類的小事，那是只有在這裡待過很長時間的人才會知道的事。

 

存在主義。

 

人們在生命中的某一段時間總會覺得自己與世界失節，他因為工作而與在世界各地的人互動，卻也從未真正與人互動。然後Charles出現了，教會他生存與生活是兩件截然不同的事。  
「不管你做出什麼樣的選擇，我都會支持你。」他沉聲說。

 

Charles看向他，輕笑起來，Erik真愛他笑的樣子。「謝謝，你人真是好，我—」

 

Charles猛地止住，他的臉上隱約還能看見剛才那個笑容的痕跡，但他的眉毛慢慢地揚了起來。

 

Erik應該要注意到不對勁的，他一向不是這麼遲鈍的人，但是那一天他只是看著Charles，想著他就要失去他了，想著他才剛剛找到了Charles，感覺起來他才剛剛找到了Charles，他就要失去他了。

 

「Erik，我沒有要死了。」Charles好笑地說。

 

Erik麻木地點頭，然後那些字太過慢地在他腦中組織成有意義的句子。「等等，什麼？」

 

「我沒有要死了。」Charles重複，「我是認真地在考慮換一份工作的事，如果我要死了，我為什麼要考慮換工作呢？」

 

Erik不知道，所以他搖了搖頭。「但是你的癌症—」

 

Charles看起來正在努力著不大笑出來，「我沒有癌症，我在車禍的時候弄斷了腿，所以必須住院一陣子，就這樣。」

 

那解釋了輪椅，但是沒有解釋Charles的頭髮跟Charles在這裡住了這麼久的原因。

 

「那你的頭髮—」

 

「這個？」Charles的手掌撫過自己光滑的腦袋，「我自己剃的，你都沒辦法想像當一名博士(Doctor)有多麼忙碌，所以我乾脆把它給剃光了，給自己節省洗澡的時間。」

 

Erik自己拿博士學位的時候也很忙碌，可是倒沒有忙到連洗澡的時間都沒有，但這在此時並不重要。「但是你在這裡住了很久。」

 

「很久嗎？」Charles困惑地問，「我在這裡住了大概七天，只比你多了一天。但以外科來說確實算是久的了……」他的臉上突然浮現了然的神情，「Erik，我是一名博士(Doctor)。」

 

「我知道，我聽過別人叫你Xavier博士。」 _有時候還有教授。_ Erik在心中補充，年輕的醫生都喜歡叫他教授，只有幾個醫生會直接叫Charles的名字。

 

「不，我的意思是，我是一名醫師，我在這裡工作，我是心臟外科的主治醫生。」

 

「主治醫生？」Erik問，又回到幾分鐘前只會重複Charles說的話的樣子。「所以你是Xavier醫生(Dr. Xavier)，不是Xavier博士(Dr. Xavier)？」

 

「你的確知道這句話一點都不合邏輯，對吧？」Charles好笑地問，「但是的，儘管技術上來說我的確有醫學博士的學位，可是大部分的時候我是Xavier醫生，不是Xavier博士。」

 

Erik搖搖頭，「天啊，Charles。」他低低地笑出來，「你嚇死我了，我以為我要失去你了。」

 

Charles的臉紅了，但是他看向Erik的眼睛亮晶晶的，「我很抱歉，我不知道你會這樣想，我已經維持這樣的髮型很多年了，而人們在你穿著白袍跑來跑去的時候不會把你跟癌症病人聯想在一起。」

 

除了Erik，一頭闖進這個世界，還以為Charles跟自己一樣只是普通病人。

 

他開始笑起來，因為Charles並沒有生無法治療的病，也因為自己居然這樣犯傻。太多的情緒混雜在一起，他感到解脫，也感到高興，還有無法相信自己居然如此愚蠢。

 

生活這樣瘋狂，前一刻他是事業成功的經理人，下一刻他在這裡，因為一名醫生而犯傻。

 

「你毫無概念我有多麼高興聽到這個。」他在終於能止住笑聲時說。

 

Charles的臉更紅了，他看著Erik，藍色眼睛中的瞳孔逐漸擴張，Erik沒可能錯過這樣明顯的徵兆。

 

是現在或是永遠。他想，伸手拉過Charles。

 

Charles嚐起來跟他想像得一樣好，他加深那個吻，感覺到Charles的手擁著自己。

 

「Moira會非常生氣。」Charles在他們分開之後說，「你是一名病人。」

 

「你也是。」Erik給了對方一個大大的微笑，露出牙齒的那種。

 

「感謝上天我不是你的醫生，你大概是我見過最辣的病人。」Charles喃喃道。

 

所以Erik臉上的笑容更大了，他傾過身，想再次吻上Charles，但Charles用手頂住他的胸膛，阻止了他。

 

「還有，Erik？」

 

Erik停下動作，詢問地看著Charles。

 

「化學治療是內科，如果我真的是接受化學治療的病人，我不會住在這一區。」

 

在他懷中的人語氣再嚴肅不過，但Erik沒有錯過對方眼中的戲謔。

 

所以他傾下身，用最合邏輯也最有效的方法讓Charles安靜下來。

 

 

 

**08**

 

MacTaggert醫生，也就是Moira，跟Charles在牛津本科的時候就認識了，之後因緣際會一起在這所大學附屬的醫院裡面工作。

 

簡單來說，她是Charles的朋友，交情非常好的那種。

 

Charles非常好的朋友Moira氣瘋了，但Erik不是Charles的病人，所以她其實沒有太好的理由阻止他們。

 

他看著女醫生瞪著自己的樣子，慶幸自己不是在開刀以前惹毛這位普通外科的主管。

 

「她不會對你怎麼樣的，她分得開公事與私事。」Charles愉快地吃著餐廳供應的果凍，看起來不怎麼在意。今天是藍莓口味的，藍色的果凍看起來就對健康非常地糟糕。

 

「我嚴重懷疑那一點，」Erik看著女醫生拿著作為午餐的咖啡離去的背影，懷疑地說，「她可以因為工作道德替我開刀，但那不妨礙她少給我一點嗎啡，然後把我痛得半死。」

 

Charles嗆了一下，Erik用空著的那隻手替Charles拍了拍背，繼續吃起自己的三明治。

 

 

**09**

 

食堂的午餐之後Charles跟Moira又大吵了一架，這次還是因為Charles想辭去醫院裡的工作的事。

 

Erik去找Charles的時候後者在自己的病房裡發呆，左手下意識地按壓著自己的大腿。

 

這一次Erik沒有聽到他們吵架的內容，他來的時候Moira已經離開了，但是Erik有聽到上一次的，而且他的工作有很大一部份是透過對方的肢體語言判斷對方在想什麼，所以他確實知道Charles為什麼想換工作。

 

他坐在床沿，從背後把Charles摟進懷裡，替對方按摩起大腿。「傷口會痛？」他問。

 

「我要求他們把我的石膏拿掉，那是我醒來以後做的第一件事。」Charles笑了笑，但聲音聽起來並不愉快，「你知道，如果我沒有這麼做，你就不會以為我有癌症了。」

 

Erik將下巴抵在Charles的肩膀上，沒讓Charles誤導自己，「不會很痛嗎？」

 

「痛死了。」Charles承認，「但是我……」他沉默了一下，「一開始我以為我的腿沒了，因為我感覺不到我的腿。」他再次短促地笑起來，「但那只是因為麻藥還沒退。」

 

「你出了車禍，你很害怕。」Erik理解地道。

 

Charles偏過頭，輕輕地靠著Erik，「他們都以為我的車子打滑是為了閃躲闖出來的浣熊或是松鼠，但我應該要煞得住車的，我那時候太累了，剛剛值了三十小時的班，我猜我可能有點恍神。馬路上總是會有動物，但不是誰都跟我一樣會蠢得撞斷腿。」

 

「因為不是所有人都會像你一樣選擇保護牠們，大部分的人會直接開過去。」

 

Charles猛地轉過身面向他，眼中的淚水反射著天花板蒼白的燈光。Erik看著眼前的人，不明白是什麼樣的人才會在這一切後將所有的一切都怪在自己身上。

 

也許是發過誓言不會造成任何傷害，那種很傻很傻的外科醫生。

 

「我覺得我在一台失控的列車上，而那台列車正在朝地獄駛去。」Charles小聲地說，「如果我不能走了呢？如果我永遠都好不了了呢？我沒辦法坐在輪椅上做手術。」

 

「你知道那不是真的，」Erik輕柔地按摩著Charles的腿，後者在他的按摩下輕輕地顫動，「你感覺得到它們，他們幫你把它們接回去了，記得嗎？你只是需要休息。」

 

「我還是沒辦法移動它們。」Charles抿唇。

 

Erik啄了啄Charles，直到那柔軟的唇瓣不再緊繃，「你只是需要更多時間。」

 

 

 

**10**

 

Moira在Charles跟她談過之後說他是傻瓜，然後把他拖到實驗室裡拍了核磁共振。他們兩個人對著電腦螢幕上的成象結果嘀咕著一些Erik聽不懂的醫療術語，Moira逼問Charles到底知不知道成像上的意義時比給學生口試的時候還兇惡。

 

但Charles畢竟是主治醫生，雖然不是骨科，核磁共振卻還是看得懂的，所以用更強的氣勢吼回去，然後跟Moira抱在一起又哭又笑。

 

另外一件事就是Erik出院了，但是他還有一堆假期沒有用完，所以他堂而皇之地搬進Charles的病房。

 

表面上看起來他睡在靠窗的那張行軍床上，但事實上大家都知道是怎麼回事。

 

這本來不應該是問題，考慮到Charles是外科的主治醫生，他熟知這一區病房的所有巡房時間，但壞處是這是一間教學醫院，這裡到處都是Charles的朋友與學生，所以總是有人會來打擾他們。

 

「我還要有多久才能把你帶回家？」Erik躺在Charles的病床上，痛苦地問，「我在公園邊有一個公寓，你會喜歡那裡的，我保證。」

 

Charles笑著將身體半壓在他身上——昨天晚上他的主治醫生Howlett醫生跟他談論起了復健的行程表，那讓他又跟之前一樣愛笑了——由上而下地看著他，「你也住在公園邊？」

 

Erik說了地址，然後發現Charles住在公園的另外一邊。

 

「我好奇我們有多少次在公園裡擦肩而過，我在紐約時會固定在早上晨跑。」

 

「大概一次也沒有，我從來不在早上跑步的。」Charles滿是喜愛地啄了啄他，「但是我有時候會跟我的妹妹一起在公園裡散步。」

 

那也許會是另外一個人生，Erik不知道，過去他對外在的世界漠不關心，他好奇有多少次Charles就這樣從他身邊走過，而他毫無概念自己就這樣錯過了什麼。

 

「我很高興我過去對生活毫不關心，所以我會愚蠢到弄壞我的身體。」他告訴Charles。

 

Charles被逗樂了，「為什麼？」

 

他看著Charles，後者的腿還要幾個月才能好全，虛軟無力地靠著自己的腿，但是他知道Charles快要出院了，Charles早上才跟他這麼說過，也許就是這一兩天的事。

 

他想了想，認真地說，「所以我可以遇見你。」

 

\----- Existentialism 存在主義 全文完-----


End file.
